


Play with fire

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Loki is Sixteen, Loki is a Tease, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Thor hates it and absolutely loves it, Thor is in his early 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Loki loves teasing his brother; it's like a game to him. He loves riling him up and he loves having his full attention.What he loves even more, though, is when Thor decides that he's done playing.





	Play with fire

Loki has been teasing his brother _all_ day. 

He knew Thor was coming over for the weekend and when he woke up this morning he was in the mood to torture Thor just a _little_ bit. After all, it served him right for not having visited in almost a month. If he can have his brother for only a few days the month then he'll make sure that he has his undivided attention every single second and he'll settle for nothing less. 

The teasing started with a small kiss on Thor's cheek for good morning, innocent enough to not raise any suspicion from Thor. Then, he got out of the bathroom with only a tiny towel wrapped around his hips that barely covered anything, knowing very well that Thor was waiting right outside so he could use the bathroom, almost brushing against him on his way out. He had decided, of course, to wear a casual pair of short shorts and a hoodie of Thor's, knowing how much his brother loves seeing him in his clothes and how possessive he always gets. 

Breakfast was even more fun. Being Sunday today, their mother had made pancakes and Loki, of course, took it as an opportunity to suggestively lick whipped cream or syrup off his finger, swirling his tongue around the digit and staring at Thor across the table, every time their mom was busy with cooking and wasn't looking. Thor could do nothing but stare back, glaring at him even though something tells Loki that his brother had enjoyed the show. 

He was more than happy to offer his help when their mom asked and he heard Thor let out a low growl when he bent to grab the pan their mom had asked for from the bottom drawer. 

Lunch, though, has probably been his favorite part. He reached for Thor under the table, starting to rub his toes against Thor's calf and then going higher, dragging his foot all the way up his thick thigh before pressing his foot right against Thor's dick. It made Thor choke on his food and Loki had to press his hand over his mouth to not start laughing. When Thor recovered from the surprise and the coughing, he shot Loki a glare - despite his dick hardening beneath Loki's touch - and gripped his ankle hard enough to hurt, without though pushing it away. Loki stared back at him in challenge, their little staring contest breaking when their mom asked if they had anything planned for tonight. 

Their answer was 'no', even though it was far from the truth. They did have plans. _Big_ plans and Loki couldn't resist shooting a mischievous smirk to Thor after their mom had averted her gaze.

Later, when they all settled in the living room for a movie, no one batted an eye when Loki snuggled up to Thor on the couch, sitting probably a bit closer than it was appropriate but it was nothing different from how they usually sat. Thor even wrapped an arm around him, holding him close. Loki took advantage of the blanket spread over them and ran his fingers teasingly up and down Thor's thigh, going as far as even cupping his cock, a gentle loose hold before withdrawing his hand completely. Thor groaned silently and leaned so his mouth was close to Loki's ear. 

"You're playing with fire, little one," Thor whispered in his ear and that moment Loki wanted nothing more than to get _burned_ , his brother's rough and deep voice sending shivers of excitement through his whole body.

Now, Loki is in his room, waiting for their parents to leave - they said something about date night or something, he thinks - knowing that that's when the real fun is going to start. Not that he doesn't enjoy teasing Thor - of course, he does, he loves it, he _revels_ in his brother's attention - but he likes it even more when the teasing ends. 

He loves getting Thor all riled up while their parents are still home and Thor can't do absolutely anything about it except to suffer through it. It's a game they love to play. Well, Loki does and he's sure Thor enjoys it just as much.

All the teasing leaves Thor frustrated, being able to watch and be close but not to really touch him and he always gets desperate to let this frustration out at the first chance he gets. Which is exactly when the real fun begins and Loki gets punished - or more like rewarded - for his behavior when Thor finally takes his frustration out on him and Loki is more than happy to be his outlet. And if Thor happens to fuck him hard enough to leave him limping and aching for the next few days, then even better.

It's only two minutes after the front door closes and their parents are out of the house that Loki hears steps approaching his room. They sound determined and threatening and Loki feels his dick already swelling with arousal in his shorts. He sits casually on his bed, like he doesn't know what's coming, resting his back against the headboard and pretending to be interested in his phone when the door finally opens. 

It's slammed close right after, hard enough to make Loki jump a little at the loud sound despite not being surprised by Thor's arrival, and he has to bite his lip to stop the grin that threatens to creep onto his face; someone's _really_ worked up. 

"You had fun today, little brother?" Thor asks, keeping his voice as casual as his anger and sexual frustration allow him to, but the look on his face is nothing but predatory, likes he's planning to _devour_ him and Loki can't fucking wait.

"Hello to you, too, brother," Loki replies, giving him a sweet innocent smile, watching as Thor approaches the bed.

"You didn't answer my question, Loki." Thor's voice is firm and rough, his eyes dark and hungry, and Loki has to hold himself back from starting begging to be taken right the fuck now. _Not yet_ , he tells himself, doing his best to keep his composure and look unaffected.

"As a matter of fact, I _did_ have fun, today. Thank you for asking, Thor," he keeps his voice as sweet as before, feeling a thrill of excitement run through him when Thor lets out a low growl.

Thor climbs into the bed and Loki's legs instinctively open wide for him to settle between them. Thor does so, letting out a deep, low laugh, before his lips curl into a dangerous smirk.

"Are you so desperate to get fucked, little one? Spreading your legs like a greedy slut the moment you see me?" Thor says in a mocking tone and Loki can barely hold back a moan at his words. Thor doesn't let him reply. He grips his chin between his fingers firmly and crashes their lips together in a rough kiss, making Loki whimper and melt into it, opening up willingly for Thor and letting him fuck his mouth with his tongue.

When Thor pulls away, Loki's instinct is to immediately chase his lips, not having gotten enough of his brother's taste after being deprived of it for so long but Thor's grip on his chin keeps him in place. "Do you open your legs so easily for everyone, brother?" Thor asks and the possessiveness in his voice makes Loki's dick leak in his shorts. 

"Maybe. What if I do?" Loki taunts, shrugging slightly his shoulders to play it casual, watching almost in awe as Thor's expression darkens in something so beautifully dangerous that he feels mesmerized by the breathtaking sight before him.

"What, my cock isn't enough for you, you slut?" Thor's hold on his chin tightens for a moment before it's completely gone, and then Loki feels himself being manauvereled by big, strong hands and being thrown on the bed carelessly like a doll, so that his stomach is against the mattress and he's facing Thor who stands on the bed on his knees right in front of him. 

"Take your clothes off," Thor orders, already removing his own, freeing his massive cock from his sweats, and Loki's thrilled to see it already hard and flushed a pretty, deep red color. "Hands and knees, come on," Thor demands the moment Loki is naked and Loki immediately settles in the position he's told, arching his back exactly like Thor likes it. 

"Such an obedient little slut, aren't you, brother?" Thor coos and shoves his thumb inside Loki's mouth before he can reply. So, instead, he just hums and sucks on the finger languidly, swirling his tongue around it and grazing it lightly with his teeth, smiling around the digit when he hears Thor groan. 

Thor withdraws his finger a few moments later and grips his cock, bringing it close to his face and dragging the head over his cheeks, smearing his precum all over his skin, a smirk forming on his face as he admires his work. "Open up." The thick head of his dick nudges Loki's lips and he obeys eagerly, welcoming Thor in his mouth. He had really missed this.

He laps hungrily the length, making it slick with saliva so it can slide more smoothly in and out of his mouth, relishing the deep grunts Thor lets out as he hollows his cheeks and sucks him deeper into his mouth. 

"Get yourself ready for my cock," Thor says, tossing the tube of lube on the bed for Loki to take. 

"Are you just gonna stand there enjoying yourself while I do everything?" Loki rasps, just to be a brat, not bothering to wipe the string of saliva dripping down his chin and connecting his lips with the head of Thor's dick.

"Yes. Now get to work." The words have barely left Thor's mouth as he shoves his cock back in Loki and successfully shutting him up.

Loki opens the tube and applies some lube on his fingers before reaching behind him. He teases his rim for a bit as his mouth and tongue work on his brother's cock, relieved and grateful when Thor puts a hand on the back of his neck to slightly guide his movements, making it easier for him to steady himself while one of his hands is busy. 

He moans around the fat length as he pushes one finger inside him, immediately starting easing it in and out, matching the steady pace at which Thor is fucking his mouth. 

All his whines come out choked as he takes Thor deeper and deeper, fighting his gag reflex when the head hits the back of his throat. Thor withdraws enough for him to take a breath before pushing back in, forcing his way into his tight throat and Loki's vision starts getting blurry with tears. Still, he doesn't pull away; he lets Thor uses his mouth as he pleases and instead he focuses on prepping himself, adding another slick finger into his welcoming hole. 

He looks up at Thor through wet eyelashes and Thor smiles at him, bringing a large hand to his face, wiping some of the tears with his thumb and at the same time pushing his cock even deeper in his throat, causing new tears to fall.

"You're so pretty like this, little one. With both of your holes stuffed full," Thor coos, his hand now stroking his hair gently, even when his thrusts get rougher. "But it's not enough, is it? You want something bigger to fill your greedy hole, don't you, little brother?"

Loki nods in agreement, moving his head as much as he can with Thor's massive cock shoved in his mouth. Thor smirks at him, looking satisfied with Loki's eager response and rocks his hips a few more times before pulling away. The moment his cock is out of his mouth Loki gasps for air, swallowing hard in a mostly unsuccessful effort to soothe his sore throat. 

"Turn around," Thor commands, not giving him a moment to catch his breath, and Loki is quick to obey, removing the fingers out of his hole and turning around so his ass is right in front of Thor. He positions himself on his elbows and knees and arches his back as best as he can, presenting himself to his big brother who makes an appreciative sound. 

"Look at you, so hungry for it," Thor croons as his big hands come to Loki's ass, cupping the two globes in his palms and spreading them apart, exposing him completely and Loki sucks in a stuttered breath when the cool air hits his heated wet entrance. "I'm gonna fuck you until the only thing you can do is scream my name, little one. I'm gonna keep fucking you until you cry and you're gonna fucking thank me for it," Thor says, now rubbing the head of his cock - slick with Loki's saliva - against his rim, making his hole flutter. 

Loki has no doubt that Thor will make good on his promise, but still, he can't help taunting. "Oh, is that so, big brother?" He tries to sound completely unaffected and even though his voice breaks a little at the end, he thinks he does a great job, considering that his dick is aching and leaking and his whole body is shaking and burning with need and arousal, wanting nothing other than to be filled with his brother's huge cock. 

He only gets a deep growl as a reply, followed by a sharp slap on his right asscheek that makes his skin burn, and then Thor is pushing into him, his fat cock spreading him wider and wider as he slides inside him. Loki can only pant helplessly as Thor bottoms out in one motion, feeling the burn inside him as he's being stretched, his hole - still tight after having only two fingers inside - being forced to loosen enough to accommodate his brother's more than considerable girth. 

Thor gives him not time to get used to the feeling of being so full and immediately starts rocking his hips, building up a fast steady pace, and Loki can tell that his brother is already getting close, already quite worked up after having his dick sucked just a few moments ago. Loki whines low in his throat when Thor brushes against his prostate and he greedily pushes back, wanting to feel that again. 

"You feel so good, brother. So fucking good," Thor groans, and kneads his asscheeks hard, thrusting once, then twice before burying his cock as deep as it gets and starting coming inside him, filling him with his seed. He pulls off when he's done and wipes the last drops against his rim, making Loki whimper as he immediately replaces his dick with two fingers, pushing them inside his tender hole to keep his cum in place.

"Thor-"

"Ah ah," Thor chides disapprovingly, his fingers still playing with his load inside Loki's opening. "We're not done yet, little one." 

Before Loki has any time to process what Thor has said, the fingers are gone from inside him and his brother's cock is sliding over his crack, still hard as a rock like he didn't just come. "Can you feel how much I want you, little brother?" Thor asks, tapping his cock against his cum-slick entrance, making wet slapping sounds.

Loki hums happily, more than a little proud of having aroused his brother so much, and he pushes back, wanting that cock back inside him where it belongs. He realizes he said the last part out loud when Thor laughs, the deep rumbling sound echoing in the quiet room.

"You really are a slut for my cock, hm, brother? Are you gonna beg, Loki? Are you gonna ask nicely for my cock like the good little slut that you are?" Thor asks, both amusement and arousal evident in his voice, as he keeps teasing Loki's hole with his dick, still not pushing in.

Saying no to Thor's request doesn't even cross Loki's mind before he starts speaking. "Thor, please, please, please."

"Please what, little one?"

"Please, _fuck me_. I want you inside me, Thor. I need you to fill me up with your big fat cock and _ruin_ me. Please. Make me your slut, brother," Loki begs shamelessly, feeling delirious with need and desire, and his parted lips twitch upwards in satisfaction and pride when he hears the barely human sound that Thor makes at his words.

Soon enough, Thor is pushing back inside him, his way in being much easier with the slick cum that fills Loki's hole. He grips his hips with two large hands and starts pulling him onto his cock, this time his movements a lot less urgent than before even as his thrusts remain just as deep and forceful. Loki can feel every inch of that huge cock being dragged in and out of his body as Thor fucks him nice and deep, making him let out little gasps and whimpers every time he bottoms out. 

"My pretty little whore," Thor coos, lowering himself over him so his broad chest is flush against his back. "That tight hole just for me to use and fuck, right, brother?" He says, nuzzling the back of his neck, placing open-mouthed sloppy kisses all over his shoulders. 

"Yes- ah fuck, _Thor_. Only for you, brother, just you," Loki pants, whimpering when Thor pushes him further down to the mattress, so his chest is pressed to the bed, the sensitive head of his neglected cock touching the sheets beneath him. 

"You're so perfect for me, little one. Always so eager to let me use your body for my pleasure," Thor breathes into his ear, before nibbling on his earlobe, sending goosebumps rising all over his body. 

"Thor," he mewls breathlessly, not sure what he's asking for; perhaps for mercy and permission to touch himself or maybe for Thor to completely ruin him. It doesn't matter, anyway, because for some reason Thor is pulling away from him and he can only cry out at the loss, feeling empty and already missing the feeling of having his big brother inside him. 

Thor flips him around as effortlessly as always, and settles between his spread legs before sliding back inside him, making him sigh in relief and pleasure. "I missed your pretty face, little one. I wanna look at you when those beautiful eyes fill with tears," he says as he starts rocking his hips again, now pounding into him at a more ruthless pace.

"Thor, please," Loki whimpers, reaching for his aching cock that leaks desperately against his stomach only to be stopped by Thor's disapproving growl. 

"Good whores don't come until they're told to do so. And you want to be good for me, right, brother?" 

Loki can only nod as he reluctantly pulls his hand back, gripping, instead, the sheets, clenching his fists tight around the soft material. Thor grunts, satisfied with his obedience, and rewards him with another brutal thrust, making his eyes roll back in his head in pleasure, a needy whine escaping his parted lips. 

Thor keeps slamming into his abused hole relentlessly while his hands wonder all over his body, stroking his chest and stomach, gripping his thighs and ass, once again reminding Loki just how much bigger than him his brother is, the thought only making his arousal grow stronger, almost overwhelming.

It takes a few more thrusts before Thor finally reaches to take him in his hand and starts stroking him fast and hard, eliciting broken sobs from Loki, the touch feeling too good after neglecting his hard dick for so long. He writhes helplessly beneath Thor, rocking hips upwards, trying to fuck into his firm fist and feeling like he's going to black out the moment he starts coming, his eyes watering as Thor fucks him and jerks him at the same merciless pace. 

A choked cry of his brother's name leaves his mouth the moment his orgasm hits him, his muscles tensing and his toes curling, overwhelming pleasure taking over his body. His cock pulses in Thor's hand and spills his release all over it, some drops landing on his own stomach and chest. He can barely breathe when he's done and he closes his eyes in a pointless try to relax himself as Thor continues ramming him with his cock.

He lets himself go pliant in Thor's hands, listening to his deep growls that would be enough to have his dick hard again in zero time weren't he so spent. Thor's movements grow sloppier with any passing second, but his pace and thrusts only get more brutal, an almost animalistic sound escaping his mouth when Loki's oversensitive hole instinctively clenches around him. 

Thor slams into him once more before withdrawing completely, and Loki opens his eyes to watch in confusion as his brother grips his cock in his hand and moves so he can straddle his hips. He shuffles higher on his knees, and stops when his hard cock is pointing exactly towards Loki's face. 

_Oh._

Loki opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, locking his eyes with Thor's, who is now jerking himself with rough strokes, his hips stuttering as his climax approaches closer and closer.

When he comes it's with a loud groan, followed by a litany of breathless fuck's, and Loki feels hot spurts of cum landing all over his face, painting it white with cum. When he's done, Thor wipes the sticky head on Loki's tongue before pulling away to collapse beside him, still panting.

Loki licks his lips, gathering the cum he can reach into his mouth, moaning lowly at his brother's rich taste. Thor grips the side of his neck firmly, forcing him to tilt his head towards him so he can pull him in a deep, lazy kiss that no doubt smears the cum from Loki's face on both of them, not that Thor seems to care.

"Fuck, I really missed you, little one," Thor says softly, pecking his lips once, before reaching for a few tissues from the nightstand to clean up the mess on their faces.

Loki gives him a giddy smile and makes a purring sound at the attention and the gentle touches, immediately curling up next to his brother when he settles back in the bed. Thor wraps him in his strong arms and pulls him closer and Loki hums pleased, feeling his eyes fluttering close in exhaustion.

"Rest, little one. You've earned it," Thor whispers and kisses the top of his head and Loki lets himself drift to sleep, now happy and content after getting exactly what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Hope you enjoyed!!❤️  
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated 🤗


End file.
